


Hale 'O Scream

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Haunted Houses, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmates, Stiles isn't from Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles drags his best friend, Scott to a haunted house.





	Hale 'O Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I put this together real quick. The name 'Hale 'O Scream' popped in my head... and I went with it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Come on,” Stiles dragged Scott into line, “You can’t chicken out now. No one else will come with me.”

“You know, I hate this type of stuff,” Scott ran his hand down his face. “I thought we’d just go over to Allison’s and hand out candy.”

Allison was Scott’s soulmate and they met at the local library. Scott handed her back a pencil she dropped and when their fingers brushed against each other it changed both their lives. Scott insisted he saw hearts in the air around her. Soulmates were rare and Stiles was happy for him.

With an iron grip, Stiles pulled his best friend up in line. “We can go later. The last time we’ve been to a haunted house together was when I was a kid before I moved.”

When Stiles’ parents divorced, he moved halfway across the world with his mother. While his mother never remarried, his father ended up marrying Scott’s mother Melissa almost ten years later. Last year, they moved to Beacon Hills when Stiles’ dad accepted the job as Sheriff. 

“Yes, and I got so scared I pissed myself.” Scott’s face turned red.

Stiles patted his friend on the arm, “It was Jackson’s fault. He said Freddy Krueger would come and find us.”

In fact, Scott’s mother who had brought them had a flat tire and the two boys playing Freddy Krueger and Jason came to help her. They were so terrified that Scott peed his pants in fear.

“Anyways, now we know better.” 

“Fine, but only one haunted house. Then we’re going to pass out candy.” Scott folded.

Stiles agreed.

“I’m just so excited to be back in town.” Stiles paid the man for both of them before entering Hale ‘O Scream haunted house with Scott.

When Stiles turned eighteen the first thing he did was hop on a plane and fly to visit his father, Melissa and Scott. His mother could no longer forbid him to visit them. He’d only been back for a couple of days.

They rounded the corner and the walked into a crime scene. Someone was sitting in a recliner, with no head. ‘Brains’ were on the wall behind them with a shotgun beside them.

“That’s gross,” Scott mumbled, “and isn’t to scary.”  
Stiles was opening his mouth to rely when the headless person jumped up and ran towards them. 

Scott’s scream was high-pitched and Stiles found himself being the one jerked further into the house. 

Laughter bubbled up from Stiles, “Dude, I didn’t know your voice could hit that high.”

“Shut up,” Scott punched him in arm, “like you weren’t scared.”

“I was more scared by your scream,” he teased.

They walked down a hallway with cobwebs and huge spiders shooting from one side of the wall over the ceiling to the other side. Scott squeezed Stiles as zombie moaned limping towards them.

“Don’t let it touch you,” Scott whispered fervently into Stiles ear. 

“Okay,” Stiles appeased his friend and turned sideways with him as the undead shuffled past them.

The next room had witches, dressed in all black and even had the black tipped hats mumbling on nonsense stirring a huge cauldron. As they walked closer a black cat yowled and leapt off the shelf behind them.

Stiles’ cackled matched the witches as his best friend jumped in the air with a loud gasp.

“Stop laughing at me. Why do you even drag me along if you don’t get scared,” Scott pouted.

The hallway was dark and moans were heard from further inside the house. Scott’s eyes were shifting all over looking for the next scare.

Stiles twirled around and began to walk backwards, “Allison may or may not have let it be known you are still terrified of haunted houses. It takes a lot to scare me,”

As Stiles is talking a clown bursts out of the hidden spot. Scott shrieks and shoves Stiles at it.

Stiles stumbles and his back hits something solid. As he turns around he comes face to face to a full-blown clown with expression eyebrows. 

“Fuck,” Stiles’ fist came flying and the clown ducks out of way in the last second.

“Shit, man. I refuse to be the clown next year. I knew Peter cheated picking straws.” The clown broke character as he mumbled about cheaters as he went back into hidden spot.

“What were you saying,” Scott chuckled.

“It was a fucking clown. A clown, Scott. They’re scary motherfuckers,” Stiles shivered. “And you pushed me into him.”

They hit a few more rooms when they finally stepped outside into a graveyard. 

“We’re almost done,” Stiles promised his friend. 

“Thank god, I can’t take much more.” Scott’s voice was hoarse from screaming.

A vampire flew from down and landed next to a tombstone and flashed yellow eyes at them.

“How’d he do that,” Scott whispered loudly. 

“I don’t know…” Stiles squinted at the dark-haired man. 

Zombies moved slowly around the fenced in area. The vampire grinned, fangs glistening in the moonlight and in a blink of an eye turned into a bat.

“What the hell,” Stiles gasped. 

As they neared the exit, a few large wolves howled as they chased each other around in the graveyard. 

A dark-haired man with piercing blue eyes wearing a tight V-neck shirt and firm-fitting pants stood off to the side.

“Boys, quit it,” he chided.

One of the wolves huffed and trotted back towards him as if understood the man. 

“How’d you do that,” Stiles asked out loud. 

“Oh, hello,” the sexy man smirked, “it’s easy. We’re werewolves.”

And the man’s half shifted in front of them. His eyes shined red and his ears became pointed as fur covered his face.

Scott screamed and high-tailed it out the exit a few feet away leaving Stiles.

“Wow,” Stiles stood still, “that’s amazing,” he said in awe. 

The older man tilted his head to the side, “You’re suppose to be scream and run.”

Stiles felt compelled take a step closer to the werewolf.

“How’d you do that?” Stiles asked.

“Why aren’t you scared,” the werewolf countered.

Stiles raised his hand and ran his fingers over the hairy cheek and gasped as he felt a shock. Warmth traveled down his arm as his breaths quicken.

The werewolf jerked back and ran his hand over where Stiles touched him.

The man shifted back to his human form. “Oh,” and pulled Stiles to him, shoving his nose into Stiles’ neck and inhaled.

“I could smell you but I just thought you smelt good. I didn’t know.” He nuzzled Stiles and hugged him.

“What happened,” Stiles closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the stranger. 

“No wonder you aren’t scared, you’re my mate.” The man tossed his head back and howled.

“You’re my soulmate,” Stiles licked his lips as he really took in the man’s features. They were almost the same height and the man felt lean and muscular. 

“Yes, I never thought I’d meet my mate. They are so rare, and I always wished I’d be lucky like my grandparents.”

“So, you’re really a werewolf,” Stiles got back on track.

The man’s laughter was deep and Stiles enjoyed it. “Yes. There’s so much to tell you.”

“Stiles,” Scott’s called out. “Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles smiled and kept his arm wrapped around the man’s waist as he faced his best friend.

“I’m fantastic. I want you to meet my soulmate…” Stiles trailed off.

“Peter… Peter Hale,” the man replied, “Stiles is your name.”

“Trust me, my real name’s a mouthful, Stiles is what everyone calls me.”

“Dude,” Scott high-fived Stiles, “that’s awesome. Wait, Hale, as in owner of this haunted house.”

“Yep, run by my family and friends. We do it every Halloween.”

Stiles made plans with Peter to meet up the next morning for their official first date. 

##

“Wait, werewolves are real,” Scott asked a few days later.

“Yep,” Stiles smiled. He had been staying at his dad’s home, sleeping in their guestroom.

He had been on a date everyday with Peter whom he found out was the local Alpha after his sister, Talia stepped down. 

“Why aren’t you shocked,” Scott questioned John and his mother.

“I am the Sheriff,” was the only answer John gave with an arched eyebrow. “I am in the know about everything.”

“Mom,” Scott pouted.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders, “I’m a ER nurse, plus my husband is the Sheriff. The supernatural community needs a few of us to be in the know to help them.”

“And you didn’t tell us,” Stiles asked.

“You’re in the know now. Anyways, Stiles, I knew you’d have it figured out within a few months.”

“It’s true,” Stiles shrugged. 

He couldn’t deny it and knew after seeing the vampire, who was a friend of the Hales, and Peter he would have researched it to no end until he figured out the truth.

“I’m happy to decided to come home.” Stiles said, “I don’t just get to see my dad, Melissa and my best friend. But now I have a soulmate. Life is good.”

##

“So, you were the clown,” Stiles stated to Derek. 

“Yeah,” Derek glared at his uncle. 

“And you two were the wolves,” Stiles asked the twins. They were Peter sister’s sons.

“Yes, it was our first time.” the two eight-year boys told him. “We got to run around in our wolfs and not get in trouble. We can’t tell or show humans. Only on Halloween at the haunted house.” 

They were sitting around a large table eating Thanksgiving dinner. Stiles had never seen so much food in one place. He thought his mate was joking when he told them werewolves ate a lot. 

"I was the witch," Cora added. "Laura was the headless person."

Laura nodded.

Peter kissed Stiles on the temple as he shoveled more food on his plate.

They were already talking about Stiles moving into the pack house at the beginning of the year. Stiles’ was going to wait another year before he started college.

After dinner, Stiles was sitting on the porch bench swing with Peter as the rest of the pack ran around in the backyard enjoying the nice fall weather.

“I never imagined flying on the plane that it was taking me to my family and soulmate. Best decision ever.” 

Peter couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates! This was suppose to just be a meet-cute but it turned into soulmates. I was aiming of super dark, scary turned meet-cute. Nope. That didn't really happen. Oh well.
> 
> Truth, was aiming for 1k, I shot over that. Oh well.


End file.
